<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is Binding by ThatOneWeirdWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761177">Love Is Binding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter'>ThatOneWeirdWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Coming Out, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunions, Trans GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 years of being apart George and Wilbur finally get to see each other again but something is different about George. How will Wilbur take it? </p>
<p>Thank you to 'Yee' for recommending this! I love the concept and hope you like what I wrote! :) </p>
<p>(QUICK DISCLAMER: I am not trans, I am a cis gender person so if I use any of the wrong terms or explain things wrong please feel free to correct me in the comments! :) it would be much appreciated too)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Is Binding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tears raced down George's face as he heard the news. Wilbur stood in front of him, a sad gleam in his eye as he tried to hold back tears. Their apartment was dead silent as silent sobs tried to break free from Georges throat, his lungs begging for him to get air as he held his breath unconsciously. A letter had arrived in the mail early that morning, a letter that was for Wilbur by his father. The letter that would determine Wilbur's fate for the next 2 years, a letter that stripped 2 years of the couples time together away from them. A letter that told them that Wilbur was going out to war.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>George crumpled to his knees as a pitiful sob escaped from his throat, tears flooded down his face as Wilbur slowly sunk to the floor with him. Gently, the taller male wrapped him up in a warm and comforting hug; they wouldn't be seeing each other for 2 years. George pushed his face into the soft fabric of Wilbur's hoodie, soaking it with his tears and breathing in his cologne that smelled like honey and warmth. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Jenny, I promise it will be okay.. I know it's hard but we can send letters all the time!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wilbur refused to show any emotion, thinking he had to be strong for George. Though in reality that name only made George feel wrong in his skin, his stomach tie in knots, and his brain scream at him that it wasn't right. George just hugged his boyfriend tighter while trying to ignore those feelings. Wilbur was scheduled to leave tomorrow, meaning George had no time to grieve before he was gone. Leaving George alone for two years, without warm cuddles and movie nights, without playing Minecraft together and staying up until early in the morning. George sobbed harder at the thought. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wilbur gently picked up George and walked the two of them to their shared bedroom, his long hair flowing with the motion. Another thing George hated was how long his hair was, it didn't feel right, he always wanted it short and fluffy. Wilbur reached his hand under his hold on George and opened their bedroom door, shutting it with his foot before laying George and himself on the bed. They both could bask in the peaceful moment before Wilbur had to go away for two long, gruesome years. </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>George snapped back to reality when his best friend, Dream, shoved his shoulder. Not too hard where it hurt but enough to knock him back into the present time. George looked around the bustling airport and watched as people hurried past, looking down at their phones, talking with the people next to them or looking around to find their flight. The airport was loud and a bit overwhelming but George didn't mind it if he got to see his boyfriend again after two long awaited years. </p>
<p>"Georgeeeeee, we need to go if you want to see your boyfriend." </p>
<p>That name felt right, Jenny wasn't his name anymore it was George. He had legally gotten it changed a year ago when he finally came to terms with himself being trans. He had opened up to Dream first and the bisexual was more than supporting as he helped him get a safe binder, his name changed, and his hair cut all in a week. It made George feel at least a bit more comfortable in his skin than his old long hair and rather big chest. He wanted to save up for top surgery but decided to wait and see Wilbur first. He needed to come out to him first anyways.</p>
<p>George nodded and followed Dream as they walked through the airport, he had the brightest smile on his face as they sped walked through the bustling building. George was happy, he had been happy the entire month as he counted down each day until Wilbur's return. Still no matter how happy he felt that happiness never quelled the anxiety roaring in hit gut, or his thoughts from spiraling every time he thought about his boyfriends reaction. George was happy with himself but Wilbur meant everything to him, he was his light, Wilbur had been there for him for years and helped him through the darkest times in his life. </p>
<p>Thinking of a world without him made George feel empty, cold as if his soul had left his body and his emotions were taken away. He lay awake some nights reminiscing on all the happy memories so that just in case Wilbur hated him for being trans he still could hold on to those precious moments in his life. Wilbur was a kind man, he was supportive and caring when George needed it. He was soft and considerate, he was the best boyfriend George could ever ask for in life but even the thought of him leaving made him want to cry his eyes out. </p>
<p>He looked to Dream who was walking beside him, his facial expression spelled out calmness but George knew that he was also anxious about Wilbur's reaction. Dream would be there for him if things went south, he would be there to help him and comfort him but George knew it wouldn't have been the safe as Wilbur's soft touches, his kind eyes, and his soothing voice telling him everything would be okay, that he would be fine. A life without that didn't seem worth living to George, not that he would tell Dream or anyone he thought that way. </p>
<p>Each step George too felt heavier and heavier, his body screamed at him to turn back and that something was going to happen. Still, the brit progressed, pushing the thoughts aside and focusing on the airport. Focusing on the dirty floors, the diversity of all the people around him, the feeling of his soft cotton hoodie on his skin, and the sounds of the airport. He needed to keep his mind occupied so that he didn't spiral and have a panic attack in the middle of a busy airport. </p>
<p>
  <em>"America-to-London, Terminal B has now landed. I repeat, America-to-London, Terminal B has now landed. Please make your way to Terminal B."</em>
</p>
<p>An overly cheery female voice was heard over the intercoms, the person on the other side obviously tired of her job and her voice seemed very strained. Dream and George had perked at the message though, Wilbur's plane was landing at Terminal B. George buzzed with both excitement and anxiety as his eyes locked on the door where the plane passengers would exit from. </p>
<p>His palms felt sweaty and his legs shook with nervousness as he sat in the rather uncomfortable airport seat. He had waited two years to she his boyfriend, two whole years of letters and rushed phone calls, anxiety and fear, worry and hope, love and patience, but finally George got to see Wilbur again. His heart felt as though it was going to explode out of this chest, he couldn't wipe the smile from his face and couldn't repress the jitters of excitement. </p>
<p>Finally his eyes landed apon his lover, though he looked different from the last time he had seen him (which was to be expected), George still noticed him right away. Wilbur's hair was cut short, he was at least a few inches taller, his body;  even though covered in his army uniform looked more defined and muscular. George's heart fluttered at the sight of his boyfriend here in the flesh, 40 feet away from him. George could feel his eyes fill with happy tears as he shot up from his seat, completely forgetting about everything else.</p>
<p>George ran over to his boyfriend, dodging people and weaving through the crowed airport. 40 feet.. 30 feet... 20 feet... 15 feet... 10 feet... 5 feet... Finally his body collided with Wilbur's, relief washed over his entire body as he finally got to hold his boyfriend after two long, gruesome years. Wilbur was still and his body very tense, which confused George greatly but he overlooked it for the feeling of happiness coursing thorough him. </p>
<p>George felt himself get pushed back away from Wilbur and into another body, that body being Dream. Wilbur had a look of confusion clearly written all over his face as he analyzed George and Dream. His backpack slung over his shoulder and suitcase standing upright behind him. George had let his tears of pure joy trickle down his face and roll down his cheeks as Dream kept a protective hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Hi Dream, who is this?"</p>
<p>Wilbur ignored George's presence for Dream's entirely making the shortest males heart crack and sadness to well inside him. Dream was tense, ready for whatever he needed to do to insure George's safety if things got messy. SapNap was waiting in the car for them if they needed to get out of there quickly, plus SapNap was also very fun to have a long car ride with so he kept George's mood up.</p>
<p>"He goes by George now, he didn't when you last saw him but now he does."</p>
<p>Wilbur seemed confused at the Americans explanation as his eyes scanned over George once more. His look of confusion melting away into one of revelation as he looked longer. His eyes filled with love as he took a step forward to his lover, George seemed happy at this but froze at what the taller brit said.</p>
<p>"Jenny! I missed you so much Jenny.."</p>
<p>Wilbur went into hug his 'girlfriend' but instead got pushed back by Dream who glared at him coldly, he made a promise to George in the car that he wouldn't let it slide if Wilbur dead named him after he told the male George's preferred name. Wilbur looked confused again and a little hurt, turning to George for comfort. George looked away, he couldn't bare to make eye contact right now, it would pain him too much to do so.</p>
<p>"His name is George. He is a man, you knew him as 'Jenny' before but now his goes by George. He has always been George even if he didn't know it until after you left."</p>
<p>Dream's voice was stern and unwavering, he got straight to the point he didn't beat around the bush for this. Wilbur took a moment to process what he had just heard, the emotion in his eyes flickering from hurt, to anger, to sadness, until finally he looked up at George and his eyes held the comforting softness as they did before. </p>
<p>"George.. I don't care what you go by, I love you and respect you for you. I'd support you through anything."</p>
<p>George broke down and collapsed into his boyfriends chest, his body raking with sobs of joy as Wilbur peppered light kisses on the top of his head. George had longed for the support of his boyfriend but actually receiving it felt a thousand times better than thinking about it. Sure the journey from here wouldn't be easy but at least now George new he had Wilbur with him through it all. </p>
<p>George got on his tippy-toes and pulled his boyfriend in for a loving, sweet kiss. All his happiness and relief put into the kiss, everything he had felt from the grueling two years finally being let go and freed from his body and mind. Passion and love filled both males bodies and they held each other in a tight embrace, they would stick beside each other no matter what, they were each others support.. their light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>